


Death of a Swamp Dragon

by spilled_notes



Series: Mad March Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'reacting to the other one crying about something'.  Dewdrop Mabelline Talonthrust the First, Vimes thinks, is probably the first swamp dragon to die of something other than a stomach-induced explosion.  Post- Guards! Guards!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Swamp Dragon

Sybil was wrapped in a well-worn blue dressing gown when Willikins showed Vimes into the parlour. Beside her, jowly head resting in her lap, was a very still, distinctly non-rumbling swamp dragon.

She looked up as he cautiously crossed the room.

‘Ah, Sam,’ she said, a forced, brittle brightness to her voice. ‘Knew something was wrong when he didn’t want his breakfast. Just curled up and - ’ She sighed shakily.

‘At least it was peaceful,’ Vimes offered. _Probably the first swamp dragon to die of something other than a stomach-induced explosion._

This close he could see the tears in her eyes, and felt himself begin to panic. Criminals and politicians he could handle, but a crying woman? Not least Sybil, who was usually practical and wholly unsentimental when it came to her dragons.

 _Survival mechanism,_ he thought. _Learn not to get too attached once a couple have become geography._

‘I know he’s just a dragon, and I’ve lost scores of them, but - ’ She sniffed, and Vimes steeled himself.

He perched beside her and reached out to stroke the head of the ex-Dewdrop Mabelline Talonthrust the First.

‘He’s been with you a long time,’ he reasoned. ‘Longer than most.’

Sybil nodded. Her hand found his and clasped it atop the cold dragon.

Vimes held out his arm and, after a moment’s stubborn stiffness, Sybil leaned against him, head on his shoulder.

 _Too big a heart,_ Vimes thought as her tears soaked his uniform. _That’s her problem._

 _But also why she loves you,_ said another part of him.

 _Yes,_ he agreed. And held her a little tighter.


End file.
